bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Kuso/Image Gallery
Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Dan.png bakugan dan 2.jpg dan kuso 3.jpg dan101.PNG dan2.PNG Dan_Screen.JPG|Dan and Drago's ball form Dan_&_Drago.JPG|Dan and Drago's Bakugan form File:Dan_Screen_2.JPG|Dan and Delta Dragonoid's ball form bakugan dan.jpg File:Project_4-img600x424-1265472683gstfw444151.jpg|Dan's character sheet for the first season Dan .jpg|Dan Dan Park.jpg|Dan. Daniel Kuzo.jpg|Dan. Dan vs. Shuji.jpg|Dan vs. Shuji Dan holding a bakugan.jpg|Dan. upload_feedback8.jpg|Dan. upload_feedback12.jpg|Dan checking his Baku-Pod. DanFirstGateCardOpen.jpg|Dan opening a Gate Card. Dan Opening.jpg|Dan. B1.png Dan Ability Card.jpg|Dan activating an Ability Card. Danmakuso.jpg|Dan. Dan throwing Ability.jpg|Dan throwing an Ability Card i4c2241504ceb3.jpg Dan well.jpg|Dan. Dan\'s_signature_nose-flick.jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan_Photo_2.jpg|Dan talking to Drago Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.02.41 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.48.18 PM.JPG 105.jpg Screen Shot 2011-12-27 at 5.58.24 PM.JPG Dan_finds_Drago.png|link=Dan finds Drago Dan and Runo.jpg|Dan and Runo Screen Shot 2012-01-04 at 2.50.50 PM.JPG Dan filed open.png Shun and Dan during battle.png D,J-1b.jpg|Julie hugs Dan lol-er.png Tg.png téléchargement (55).jpg|Dan holding Fusion Ability Dan on Delta Dragonoid.jpg Julio vs Dan & Runo.jpg|Julio vs Dan & Runo Sleeping_Dan.png dan31.jpg|Dan being shocked. dan32.jpg|Dan being shocked. Dan-and-Shun-as-Kids-bakugan-battle-brawlers-15474398-548-414.gif File:Youger_Dan_edited.jpg|Dan as a child danange4.png|Dan as a kid Dan_yeling_for_sting_lash.png Bakugan 33-1 001_0001.jpg|Dan vs. Clown. Dan talking to Tigrerra.jpg Bakugan ep 36 6.png Bakugan ep 36 11.png Bakugan ep 36 12.png 33.jpg Dan_with_Ultimate_Drago.png Bakugan ep 44 6.png Bakugan ep 44 9.png Bakugan ep 44 11.png bakugan_ep_44_14.png 859537179.jpg|Dan and Runo 51 22.png c8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13_1264437445.jpg|Dan and Runo awww.PNG|Dan and Runo Dan-phto-deleted-scene.jpg|Deleted scene of Dan's photo 93.jpg|Dan riding his bike Dan_and_Runo_together_by_kataangrocks.png|Dan and Runo New Vestroia Dan new vestroia.png Dan_Screen_NV.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan_Screen_NV_2.JPG|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan and drago together in the comershal break.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid IMG 0086.png|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Dan portal.png|Dan jumping to the portal. Dankuso.jpg|Dan about to use a 'Double Ability' Danma Kuso..jpg|Dan doing his signature nose flick Dan Gauntlet.jpg|Dan about to use an Ability Card dankuso1.JPG|Dan's new clothes dfgdfgdf.jpg|Dan Dan Kuso HD.PNG|Dan throwing Drago 86.jpg|Dan getting ready to brawl vlcsnap-2010-09-25-13h04m50s101.png|Dan activating a double ability 631.PNG|Dan activating an ability ep_5_7.png|Dan's first Trap Bakugan Dan vs Gus.png|Dan vs Gus 3_ability_cards.JPG|Dan about to use a 'Triple Ability' Sim3.png 792428231.jpg|Dan worried about Runo hn1.png Bgh1.png Kopiau7r.JPG Kopia76u.JPG Bakugan Brawlers Resistance.jpg|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance 2011-07-22 1157.png 1943675.jpg|a photo of Dan on Runo's mobile. dan.JPG Drago,let's do this!.jpg|Dan and Neo Dragonoid Dan_Mourning.jpg|Dan mourning the loss of Drago Neo Drago and Dan.png|Neo Dragonoid and Dan Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 07.39 PM 001.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 07.39 PM 002.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.22 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.23 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.23 PM 001.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.25 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.27 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.28 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.40 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.42 PM.PNG Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.43 PM.PNG Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia Screen Shot 07-24-15 at 08.45 PM.PNG Bakugan-New-Vestroia-20.jpg Epi-71.png|Dan and Runo Dan and runo by klaudia chan-d2yb1ss.png Hmmm.jpg|Dan thinking 74.jpg|Dan activating an ability Dan activating a Perfect Core ability.PNG|Dan activating a Perfect Core ability Spectra Beam Buster.gif|Gauntlet Sword Duel (episode 26) дэн.png 97.jpg|Dan blushing 844273214.jpg|Dan opens his arms to hug Runo Kopianew vestroia brawlers.jpg imagesCAJLMWRQ.jpg|Dan, Runo, and Julie 495.PNG|Dan and Cross Dragonoid unlocking all the Maxus Cross Dragonoid parts dan_12.JPG|Dan and Drago dan_11.JPG|Dan with a playing card TACO NIGHT.PNG Card_Dan.jpg 645.PNG|Dan 654.PNG|Dan 705.PNG|Dan activating a BG ability dan and drago.png|Dan and Helix Drago 40.png|Bakugan Brawlers Resistance Dan, Mira, Marucho, Baron.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Mira, and Baron 103.PNG 9285I-F4plI.jpg Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 1.21.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.31.44 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-07 at 3.14.02 PM.JPG Dan and spectra.png Snapshot - 9.jpg|Dan in the Japanese Ending of Episode 52 NV52_ending.PNG|Dan, Julie and Runo in New Vestroia Episode 52 Special Ending Gundalian Invaders Bakugan - Dan Kuso.png Dan Castle Knight Shooter.jpg dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid Dan Kuso Japanese Screen.JPG|Dan Kuso on his Castle Knight Uniform rdmj.jpg|Dan, Marucho, Shun, Ren and Jake. BBOJ2.JPG 28345287.png 08743785327.jpg|Dan, Jake and Marucho dan-drago-bakugan-brawl-o.gif Dantitanium.png dan ability.jpg Picture 414.png|'Dan' activating an Ability Card. Dan ability GI.PNG|Dan activating an Ability Card. mmlmmmmmmmmmm.GIF|Dan activating Fusion Ability Fabia throwing Dan for the first time BGI 3.PNG|Dan thrown by Fabia. Fabia throwing Dan for the second time BGI 3.PNG|Fabia throwing Dan for the second time. dan sad.jpg 0 (3).jpg|Dan and Drago 22508598.png File:Dan_Drago_2_Julie.jpg|Dan, Julie, and Zenet as Julie File:Zenet_Dan.jpg|Zenet and Dan Ewewew.png|Dan being tackled by Julie wishing him good luck in Neathia Dan,_Runo_and_Julie_on_a_pic.PNG|Runo, Dan and Julie in photo (EP 22) HELP.jpg|Dan running in his Castle Knight armor BKGN GI episode 14 7.png|Dan throwing Hawktor Hawktor_Dan.jpg|Hawktor and Dan Dan throwing Lumino Dragon.PNG|Dan throwing Lumino Dragonoid BKGN GI episode 14 2.png|Fabia, Shun, and Dan DanOnWater.jpg|Dan walking on water Jake dan.jpg|Jake and Dan's first fight danshun.jpg|Dan and Shun activate battle gear 123.jpg Hypnotized.png|Dan being knocked out by Kazarina. Dan and LDragaon.PNG|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid Picture 398.png|Dan, Shun, Jake, and Marucho. Picture 406.png|'Dan' readying Explosix. Dan and Fabia on the Mountains.PNG|Dan and Fabia on the mountains drago and dan.jpg 1897.jpg 179.jpg 168076_185584778132067_100000416380645_539424_4252197_n.jpg 167509_185584791465399_100000416380645_539425_5076878_n.jpg dan se fait devorer par une plante geante cannibal.JPG|dan is eaten by a plant dan se fait devorer par une plante geante cannibal 1.JPG|dan is eaten by a plant in front of his friends Blitz_dragonoid_ball_form_(closed).png Subedit_2010-09-13_22-12-08-08.png AxatorGearSmallForm.jpg Ratheus (gear form).png Raytheuslaunch.jpg Jakalier (gear form).png Picture1.png|Dan launching Jakalier upside down dan smile.jpg dan surprise.jpg 185px-Dan and Blitz Drago DR.png 185px-Dan and Titanium DR.png Image 4.jpg Image 5.jpg 185px-Dan and Fabia DR.png dan and fabia.jpg DanReturns.png Untitledan.png|Thumbs up koji_dan.png|Koji & Dan Mechtanium Surge:Arc 1 File:Dan-Marucho-Shun MS1.png|Dan, Shun, and Marucho in Mechtanium Surge Dan+Drago.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 72.png|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid dan mech.jpg|Dan Kuso dan, marucho, shun mechtanum surge.png|Dan, Marucho and Shun. Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0032.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid in ball form Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Dan versus Sellon DragoDan.JPG Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0044.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0026.jpg mechtanium_surge_1.JPG|Dan, Marucho and Shun in the official art by Cartoon Network daaan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-19375677-468-327.jpg|Dan using an ability Serious-Dan-bakugan-mechtanium-surge-20269214-900-674.png|Dan sitting Screen shot 2011-05-30 at 08.58.19.png|Dan leaving for New Vestroia dan on amazon.png|Dan riding on Amazon Dan & drago.png Msdd1.JPG 529px-Dan121345.PNG|Dan happy to see Drago okay Dan and drago on neathia.png|Dan and Drago watching sunset on New Vestroia Jmji.png|Shun, Marucho and Dan in photo (EP 11) Dan drago wavern.png MeetDan.png|Dan Kuso and Titanium Dragonid Dan and Drago2.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid 2011-05-22_1804.png 2011-05-22_1805.png 2011-05-22_1821.png dans-back.png|Dan after returning to Interspace MS_Dan_1600x1200.jpg|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid BKN4_146_EA_07_big.jpg|Dan throwing Titanium Dragonoid Danintms1.JPG|Dan and Titanium Dragonoid in Intermission Screen 2 1 0012.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0002.jpg 2_1_0007.jpg|Dan and Drago calling on Zenthon 2_1_0019.jpg 2_1_0024.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 8.26.42 PM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0008.jpg Dan-suspiciousRafe.jpg 2 1 0018.jpg|Dan having phantom pain. Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 12.28.13 PM.png|Dan and Drago sharing Code Eve's powers to the Brawlers Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m20s133.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.20.41 PM.png|Dan and Drago's Gate and Key Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.09.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png RenMS.jpg|Dan with Ren Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.24.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.30.43 PM.png|Dan and Paige Screen shot 2011-07-14 at 1.07.34 AM.JPG|Dan on the ground just after Shun hurt him Krowll12.PNG|Dan vs Mag Mel Krowll11.PNG Krowll10.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 6.04.52 PM.JPG|Dan vs Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 9.03.17 PM.JPG|Dan and Anubias Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.49.44 PM.JPG|Dan and Mag Mel Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 6.23.00 PM.JPG|Dan and Drago arriving in Mag Mel's Dimension Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 4.50.00 PM.JPG|Dan in comatose Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 6.41.28 PM.JPG|Dan mad to find out that Mag Mel is Barodius Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.52.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 5.52.41 PM.JPG|Dan and Spectra joining forces Screen Shot 2011-08-01 at 6.06.20 PM.JPG|Dan with Spectra Screen Shot 2011-08-08 at 7.47.40 AM.JPG|Dan with Spectra and Shun Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.14.55 AM.JPG|Razenoid taunting Dan Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.12.51 AM.JPG Dan K.png 2011-08-26_1826.png|Dan throwing Titanium Dragonoid Dan kuso.jpg dabn.jpg dan and drago.jpg Brawler ms1.png|Dan and the other brawlers 200756_205838839439994_100000416380645_673830_1855554_n.jpg Spectra and Dan2.png DanSpectra1.jpg Mechtanium Surge Arc 2 274.png|Dan, Marucho, and Shun Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.41.56 PM.JPG|Dan running Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.42.09 PM.JPG|Dan talking to Drago Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.49.24 PM.JPG|Dan smiling Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 5.55.07 PM.JPG|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid summoning Dragonoid Destroyer Screen Shot 2011-09-11 at 6.02.20 PM.JPG|Dan on Fusion Dragonoid's shoulder Dan and Drago MS2A.jpg|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid Dan and Fusion Dragonoid in water bottle.jpg Dan and Mira MS.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.22.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.35.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.37.15 PM.JPG|Dan drinking water Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.37.24 PM.JPG 1246.JPG 1244.JPG|Dan, Shun, Marucho, and Mira 1241.JPG Prodigal19.PNG 1263.JPG 1264.JPG 1302.JPG 1303.JPG|Dan catching Mira 1304.JPG 1337.JPG 1333.JPG 1331.JPG|Dan and Runo Gb5.JPG Dan Intermission Screen.png|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid on the Intermission Screen Dan Intermission Screen 2.png 1360.JPG Screen Shot 2011-10-31 at 12.58.18 AM.JPG CTD8.JPG Drago and defendtrix.PNG 1410.JPG Dan kuso 2.jpg Dan and Drago in Mechtanium Surge Arc 2.JPG|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.29.50 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 1.28.49 PM.JPG Dan with Drago on suide.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-04 at 8.13.33 PM.JPG|Shun, Dan, Marucho, and their Bakugan Partners Dan KUSO.PNG Battle brawlers.PNG Screen Shot 2011-12-22 at 6.26.15 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.59.04 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-08 at 1.57.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 12.29.12 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.34.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.17.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.57.45 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 1.49.07 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-10 at 2.02.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.50.40 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 10.34.34 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-11 at 11.28.19 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.36.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-12 at 6.35.25 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 2.11.54 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 12.19.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-13 at 12.28.13 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 3.55.31 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-17 at 7.28.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 2.18.00 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.07.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 9.05.57 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-20 at 7.24.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.14.52 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 2.07.38 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-24 at 6.04.56 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 1.00.09 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.11.26 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.09.29 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 3.01.21 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.45.47 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.27.48 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 2.50.51 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-25 at 7.04.46 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2012-01-26 at 10.31.29 PM.JPG 13308907734102 f.jpg|Dan and Fusion Dragonoid Other image8.png cha_dan.gif S1Dan.jpg Kusou_Danma_FB03.jpg Image11.png Timothy.jpg DanKuso.jpg|Dan File:Danx.jpg Dan large.png Dan BD.jpg|Dan on Bakugan Dimensions Dan in Mechtanium Surge.png Bakugan battle brawlers 2.jpg Bakugan Battle Brawlers 6.jpg bakugan battle brawlers.jpg bakugan battle brawlers 3.jpg bakugan battle brawlers 4.jpg bakugan battle brawlers 5.jpg Dan and Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago 474420140824-uau-posters-games-bakugan-battle-brawlers-12-.jpg Dan and Drago.gif|Dan and Drago bakugan dan drago.jpg se01_ep01.jpg th_dan-kuso.jpg Bakugan dan drago 2.jpg 2lbdd.PNG Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg 3lbdd.PNG Dotc spectra vs dan.jpg Dan_Drago.jpg|Dan and Drago on Bakugan.com (Note Drago's missing horn) Team25.jpg dan_kuso_nv.JPG|Dan 1lbdd.PNG dan_nv_1.JPG|Dan dan_nv_p.JPG|Dan 57.jpg|Dan, Shun, and Marucho Dan Gundalian Invaders.jpg MeetDan.png|Dan Kuso and Titanium Dragonid File-Gundalian 4.jpeg Dimensions dan helixdrago 1024x768.jpg Gi dan helixdragonoid 1024x768.jpg Gi_dan_helixdragonoid_1680x1050-1.jpeg|Dan at Bakugan.com Bakugan_NPC_Dan_R02 copy.jpg ShowChar(1).png dimensions_banner.png Patryk Jan Cesarz 1000000000000000 (5).PNG DanB1.PNG DanB2.PNG DanB3.PNG abc.jpg DanNPC.PNG DanT1.PNG|Dan introduced DanT2.PNG|Dan wins DanT3.PNG|Dan Loses th_3qTFra7LkCMaOsofAs4DwivQJtnmrMDf.jpg|Dan catching Drago (Video Game) B2-pyrus.jpg Artwork- UnexpectedGuest.PNG Artwork- PyrusCard.PNG Bakugan Rise of the Resistance - Dan.png Bakugan RotR Screen7.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen6.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen11.jpg Bakugan RotR Screen9.jpg dan_lunchbox_figure.jpg|Limited Edition Lunchbox Figure Defenders of the core3D.jpg F240887D6AAD9C5E4F3B14716B1140A99EA6B482.PNG|Dan and Drago in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core Bgi-dan.png|Dan avatar Category:Image Galleries